1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns light receiving members sensitive to electromagnetic waves such as light (which herein means in a broader sense those lights such as ultra-violet rays, visible rays, infrared rays, X-rays and .gamma.-rays). More specifically, the invention relates to light receiving members suitable to such applications using coherent light such as laser beams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For recording of digital image information, there have been known such a method as forming electrostatic latent images by optically scanning a light receiving member with laser beams modulated in accordance with the digital image information, and then developing the latent images or further applying transfer, fixing or like other treatment as required. Particularly, in the method of forming images by an electrophotographic process, image recording has usually been conducted by using a He, Ne laser or a semiconductor laser (usually having emission wavelength at from 650 to 820 nm), which is small in size and inexpensive in cost as the laser source.
Further, as the light receiving members for use in electrophotography suitable to the case of using the semiconductor laser, those light receiving members comprising amorphous materials containing silicon atoms (hereinafter referred to as "a-Si"), for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 86341/1979 and 83746/1981 have been evaluated. They have high Vickers hardness and cause less problems in the public pollution, in addition to their excellent matching property in the photosensitive region as compared with other kind of light receiving members.
However, when the light receiving layer constituting the light receiving member as described above is formed as an a-Si layer of a mono-layer structure, it is necessary to structurally incorporate hydrogen or halogen atoms or, further, boron atoms within a range of specific amount into the layer in order to maintain the required dark resistance of greater than 10.sup.12 .OMEGA.cm as for the electrophotography while maintaining their high photosensitivity. Therefore, the degree of freedom for the design of the light receiving member undergoes a rather severe limit such as the requirement for the strict control for various kind of conditions upon forming the layer. Then, there have been made several proposals to overcome such problems for the degree of freedom in view of the design in that the high photosensitivity can effectively be utilized while reducing the dark resistance to some extent. That is, the light receiving layer is constituted as two or more layers prepared by laminating those layers of different conductivity in which a depletion layer is formed to the inside of the light receiving layer as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 171743/1979, 4053/1982 and 4172/1982, or the apparent dark resistance is improved by providing a multi-layered structure in which a barrier layer is disposed between a support and a light receiving layer and/or on the upper surface of the light receiving layer as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 52178, 52179, 52180, 58159, 58160 and 58161/1981 .
However, the light receiving members comprising the light receiving layer of the multi-layered structure have unevenness in the thickness for each of the layers. In the case of conducting the laser recording by using such members, since the laser beams comprise coherent light, the respective light beams reflected from the free surface of the light receiving layer on the side of the laser beam irradiation and from the layer boundary between each of the layers constituting the light receiving layer and between the support and the light receiving layer (hereinafter both of the free surface and the layer interface are correctively referred to as "interface") often interfere with each other.
The interference results in a so-called interference fringe pattern in the formed visible images which causes defective images. Particularly, in the case of forming intermediate tone images with high gradation, the images obtained are extremely poor in quality.
Another important point to be referred to is a problem that the foregoing interference phenomena becomes remarkable as the wavelength region of the semiconductor laser beamsused is increased since the absorption of the laser beams in the light receiving layer is decreased.
That is, in the two or more layer (multi-layered) structure, interference occurs between each of the layers and the respective interferences are synergistically acted with each other to exhibit an interference fringe pattern, which directly gives an effect on the transfer material to transfer and fix the interference fringe on the member and thus in the visible images corresponding to the interference fringe pattern thus bringing about defective images.
In order to overcome these problems, there have been proposed, for example, (a) a method of cutting the surface of the support with diamond to form a light scattering surface formed with unevenness of .+-.500 .ANG.-.+-.10,000 .ANG. (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 162975/1983), (b) a method of disposing a light absorbing layer by treating the surface of an aluminum support with black alumite or dispersing carbon, colored pigment or dye into a resin (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 165845/1982) and (c) a method of disposing a light scattering reflection preventive layer on the surface of an aluminum support by treating the surface of the support with a satine-like alumite processing or by disposing a fine grain-like unevenness by means of sand blasting (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 16554/1982).
Although these proposed methods provide satisfactory results to some extent, they are not sufficient for completely eliminating the interference fringe pattern which forms in the images.
That is, referring to the method (a), since a plurality of irregularities with a specific t are formed at the surface of the support, occurrence of the interference fringe pattern due to the light scattering effect can be prevented to some extent. However, since the positive reflection light component is still left as the light scattering, the interference fringe pattern due to the positive reflection light still remains and, in addition, the irradiation spot is widened due to the light scattering effect at the support surface to result in a substantial reduction in the resolution power.
Referring to the method (b), it is impossible to obtain complete absorption only by the black alumite treatment and the reflection light is still remained at the support surface. In the case of disposing the resin layer dispersed with the pigmented dye, there are various problems in that degasification is resulted from the resin layer upon forming an a-Si layer to remarkably reduce the layer quality of the thus formed light receiving layer, the resin layer is damaged by the plasmas upon forming the a-Si layer in which the inherent absorbing function is reduced and undesired effects are given to the subsequent formation of the a-Si layer due to the worsening in the surface state.
Referring to the method (c), a portion of the incident light is reflected at the surface of the light receiving layer, while the remaining portion intrudes as the transmission light to the inside of the light receiving layer. While a portion of the transmission light is scattered as a diffused light at the surface of the support and the remaining portion is positively reflected as a reflection light and a portion of which goes out as the emission light. However, the emission light is a component interferring the reflection light. In any event, since the light remains, the interference fringe pattern can not completely be eliminated.
For preventing the interference in this case, attempts have been made to increase the diffusibility at the surface of the support so that no multi-reflection occurs at the inside of the light receiving layer. However, this somewhat diffuses the light in the light receiving layer thereby causing halation and, accordingly, reducing the resolution power.
Particularly, in the light receiving member of the multi-layered structure, if the support surface is roughened irregularly, the reflection light at the surface of the first layer, the reflection layer at the second layer and the positive reflection light at the support surface interfere with each other which results in the interference fringe pattern in accordance with the thickness of each layer in the light receiving member. Accordingly, it is impossible to completely prevent the interference fringe by unevenly roughening the surface of the support in the light receiving member of the multi-layered structure.
In the case of unevenly roughening the surface of the support by the sand blasting or like other method, scattering of the roughness is often caused between the lots and the unevenness in the roughness occurs even in an identical lot thereby causing problems in view of the production control. In addition, relatively large protrusions are frequently formed at random and such large protrusions cause local break down in the light receiving layer.
Further, even if the surface of the support is regularly roughened, since the light receiving layer is usually deposited along with the uneven shape at the surface of the support, the inclined surface on the unevenness at the support are in parallel with the inclined surface on the unevenness at the light receiving layer, where the incident light brings about bright and dark areas. Further, in the light receiving layer, since the layer thickness is not uniform over the entire light receiving layer, a dark and bright stripe pattern results. Accordingly, mere orderly roughening to the surface of the support can not completely prevent the occurrence of the interference fringe pattern.
Furthermore, in the case of depositing the light receiving layer of a multi-layered structure on the support the surface of which is regularly roughned, since the interference due to the reflection light at the interface between each of the layers is joined to the interference between the positive reflection light at the surface of the support and the reflection light at the surface of the light receiving layer, the situation is more complicated than the occurrence of the interference fringe in the light receiving member of a single layer structure.
Furthermore, the problem of the interference due to the reflection light in the receiving member of such multilayered structure also concerns with the surface layer. That is, as can be seen from the foregoing, if the thickness of the surface layer is not uniform, interference occurs due to the reflected light at the interface between the surface layer and the photosensitive layer to result in trouble in the functioning of the light receiving member.
The unevenness of the thickness of the surface layer is brought about upon forming the surface layer, as well as by abrasion, particularly, partial abrasion during use of the light receiving member. Particularly, in the latter case, it results in the occurrence of the interference pattern as described above and, in addition, also results in the change in the sensitivity, uneven sensitivity or the like over the entire light receiving member.
To eliminate such problems regarding the surface layer, it has been attempted to increase the thickness of the surface layer as much as possible. However this leads to the increase in the residual potential and rather increases the unevenness in the layer thickness of the surface layer. Since the light receiving member having such a surface layer involves the factors for causing problems such as changes in the sensitivity and uneven sensitivity already when the layer has been formed the member will provide those images that can not be appreciated from the initial time of use.